


You Will Be Broken

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cis Jonathan Fanshawe, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Eldritch Dildos, Gaslighting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strap-Ons, Trans Jonah Magnus, pregnancy horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After being captured by Jonah, Fanshawe gets to know the supernatural world much more closely than he'd care to.
Relationships: Jonathan Fanshawe/Jonah Magnus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	You Will Be Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This will get very dark, with noncon, pregnancy horror and mindfuckery.

The room Jonathan is locked in is the same guest room he has used several times while visiting Jonah's house. Therefore, the bed should be comfortable, although that isn't much of a consolation now; Jonathan is strapped down to it, nude, wrists bound above his head and his legs lifted up and bent back, tied to the bedpost from the ankles. The position is intensely unpleasant and it makes Jonathan's body ache, his thighs and flanks shaking from the strain. He is fully exposed, vulnerable.

He still can't believe that this is happening to him. Jonah has come after him, taken him away from his life and locked him into his home, perhaps for all eternity- or until he gets bored. Jonathan had feared that Jonah would take some kind of vengeance on him for turning his back on him, but he never thought he would do this far, which was a fatal mistake on his part: he should have remembered that Jonah was always unpredictable, surprising. Jonah will be all that and more now, and Jonathan has no idea what to expect.

Jonathan has no words for how scared he is.

He doesn't know how long he has waited, but by the time the door opens, he is almost relieved by the sight of Jonah walking in, smiling to him like it's any other day. Perhaps to Jonah, it is; the thought makes Jonathan shudder, a cold wave of fear washing over him. But he lifts his chin, determined to be defiant, and demands in a voice that almost doesn't shake:

"Jonah, you must release me at once."

It's nearly satisfying when Jonah's smile fades in an instant.

"No," Jonah says, closing the door behind him before he strides towards the bed. In his hand, he is carrying a black velvet bag, which he rests down on the end of the bed upon reaching it. "We have some unfinished business, Jonathan, experiments to conduct. It's time for us to proceed." 

"What on earth are you talking about?" Jonathan asks, writhing against his restraints. He feels warm in the face, all too aware that with him in this position, Jonah has all the access he needs to his genitals and arse. It's not hard to guess what Jonah has in mind for him, what he must have in his bag, and he's proven right when Jonah lifts two items out of it: first a small bottle of oil, then a massive ivory phallus attached to a leather harness.

"Think back to our earliest conversations," Jonah says, opening the bottle. He pours a generous amount of oil on the head of the phallus and starts to spread it around, watching Jonathan as he slides his slim fingers up and down along the thick phallus. "We have talked about things we have learned and know. What was the area you said you lacked expertise in?"

Jonathan doesn't reply right away; he's distracted by the sight of Jonah stroking the phallus, continuing to do so although the oil is well spread by now. Much to Jonathan's shame, watching is making his cock firm up, and a part of him can't help but wonder how Jonah's hand would feel like on his own flesh. That makes him feel ashamed; it's as if he has asked for this imprisonment, just so he can experience Jonah's attention.

"Childbirth," he says, once he's focused again. "I don't see what this has to do with-"

The phallus in Jonah's hand starts to _twitch_.

Soon, it's doing more than just twitching. As Jonathan watches in horror, the phallus _twists_ in Jonah's grip, hard enough to move Jonah's hand, it expands and shrinks before settling back to its original size, only to bulge out of control again, rippling as it takes a corkscrew shape. The head starts to drip, leaking out fluid that starts out white before turning blood red, then black, trickling down the white surface of shaft in thick rivulets. All the while, Jonah holds onto the phallus, continuing to stroke it, continuing to stare at Jonathan.

"What's the matter?" Jonah asks, lips quirking in a smirk. "Did a cat get your tongue?"

At once, it's crystal clear to Jonathan what Jonah is planning. That thing - the monstrous, possessed thing - isn't just meant to fuck him; it's meant to breed him.

"You can't!" he shouts, voice pitching high as he watches Jonah release the phallus and grasp the harness with both hands, standing up from the bed as he prepares to put it on. The phallus continues to writhe, now changing colors between white and red. "Jonah, for the love of God, don't do this!"

"I have wished to test this object for a long time," Jonah says, slipping the harness on and tightening the straps on the top of his clothes. "It could have been taken over by anything, you know, but it seems that the Spiral got here first. I will be most interested in seeing what it will put inside you."

"What do you mean, the Spiral?" Jonathan yanks on his restraints, in full panic. The phallus is bright pink in color now, almost passing for flesh and blood if not for its twisted shape, leaking thick, viscous fluid. "Jonah, have some sense!"

"All in the name of science, my doctor." Jonah smiles to him as he climbs up on the bed again, taking the phallus into his hand as he rests his weight against Jonathan.

Jonathan tries to scream. In the end, he can't.


End file.
